The Skinny Collection
by Miss Peg
Summary: A collection of short - skinny - Skins fanfiction from all three generations. Current Update: What's yet to come? - Before Emily, life was wrong.
1. Juniper Breeze

**Title: **Juniper Breeze

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Emily's excited for Christmas morning...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skins, as much as I wish I did. This is all just for the sake of entertainment.

**Notes: **This is the start of a Skins collection of short fics. The first handful of stories are all one-shots written for a holiday fic challenge I took part in on LiveJournal.

This fic was written for Red based on the prompt Juniper Breeze and is about Katie and Emily Fitch.

Emily sat on the end of Katie's bed with her legs crossed. She tried to be patient, which was a lot harder than it looked. At thirteen, Katie was losing sight of the magic of the occasion but that didn't stop Emily. She checked her watch. Three minutes left. Still too long. She carefully climbed off the bed and sat down on her own as she fiddled with Katie's clock, then her own watch. The process probably took about two minutes but that didn't stop her from putting them forwards just a couple of minutes.

'Get up!' she shouted, tugging at Katie's duvet.

Her twin's reaction was quick and before too long they were stuck in a battle for the duvet. Emily pulled as hard as she could and fixed her feet firmly on the ground a few inches apart. Katie held on but her defence was weak, something she knew from the moment Emily tried to take her warm, comforting covers.

'Fuck off Emily, it's well freezing,' Katie said, giving up the fight for the duvet. Emily pulled it into a ball in her arms where she held it tightly. Katie grimaced and sent hellish eyes in her direction.

'It's Christmas, aren't you at least a bit excited?'

'It's fucking cold,' said Katie, her only response. Emily threw the duvet back onto the bed and retrieved the package she'd kept under her own.

'Merry Christmas.' Emily grinned and handed it over. She waited patiently for Katie to unwrap her carefully selected gift. She'd gone shopping with her dad the weekend before and it took just sixteen minutes for her to find the right present.

Katie's eyes lit up and she smiled back. She dropped the wrapping paper on the floor and leapt for her phone which sat on her bedside table. Emily watched her hurriedly change the cover of her Nokia phone from a plain blue to animal print. Without another thought, Katie prompted to send a couple of text messages.

'Katie?' said Emily, sitting patiently again on her bed. She loved seeing the look on her family's face when she gave them presents and enjoyed giving as much as receiving. But even she couldn't stand the wait any longer.

'Sorry, thanks Emsy, here,' said Katie, thrusting a small, unwrapped box in her direction.

Emily creased her eyebrows and turned the box over. Juniper Breeze, eau de toilette. She looked back up at Katie who had already begun digging into the stockings that had been left on the floor by the door.

'You bought me perfume?' she asked, to which Katie grinned and squealed at the ten pound note she found in the bottom of her stocking.

Emily rolled her eyes and opened the box. She didn't wear perfume unless it was a special occasion and then she just used her mother's. She wasn't sure what purpose she'd have for a whole bottle of…Emily began to cough after spraying the bottle against her wrist.

'What is this?' Emily choked, throwing the bottle down onto the bed and scrubbing at her wrist with a face wipe she'd found in her stocking twenty minutes earlier.

'It's perfume, it's well lush.'

'It smells like dad's dirty socks.'

'Don't be such an ungrateful cow.'

'Thanks,' said Emily loud enough for Katie to hear, until she had her nose in the wardrobe. 'For nothing.'

**The End.**


	2. What's yet to come

**Title: **What's yet to come?

**Author: **miss_peg

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Before Emily, life was wrong.

**Notes: **A holiday challenge fic written for Dani's prompt What's yet to come?

Before Emily, life was wrong. She didn't realise it then because it was simply her life and she had hated it. She'd hated the way she got angry every time her mother spoke to her, she hated her mother's depression and how scared she was at the fact it could be hereditary. Most of all, she hated injustice and all forms of inequality.

She would get angry at the smallest of things, like a teenager laughing at a homeless man in the street. Sometimes she threw her phone on the floor because she was mad and she could think of no other way to dispel it except to throw the nearest thing to her.

After Emily, her life changed. She didn't notice it at first because it scared her too much; the fear of being out of control. She couldn't stop what was happening, nor did she really understand it at the time, but she was trapped between the life she once lead and the life she didn't know was coming.

The whole of her time at college was the most frightening and difficult, not least because she was studying for exams that would determine the rest of her life, but because Emily Fitch had dared to kiss her and bring back feelings she hoped would be forever in the past.

If anything, that kiss at Pandora's party left her seething, though she didn't realise that until the drugs had worn off and she was safely tucked up in her own bed once more. Dreaming about Emily. Dreaming about sex with Emily. The one thing she didn't think she'd ever do. She wasn't a fucking stereotyped feminist and the thought that Emily had turned her into one only made her angrier.

Of course, it wasn't as simple as that, was it? She fell in love with her. Something which came quite out of the blue and left her more scared than anything. Along with her hating the world she'd managed to alienate every possible bit of love she could have had and had become a self-confessed loner. Emily pulled her away from that kicking and screaming and left her shivering in the cold.

How she got managed to get her to forgive her for what she did with Sophia, Naomi didn't know. All that mattered was that Emily Fitch stayed in her life because without her she was lonely, without her she was a nobody and without her life was simply wrong.

**End**


End file.
